We have previously reported the application of the amplified fragment length polymorphism (AFLP) technique to search for markers that may be associated with diabetes or obesity in the Pima Indians. Subsequently, we designed a modification of the AFLP procedure (AFLP capture) to isolate new markers from the 1q21-q23 genomic region linked with type 2 diabetes in Pimas (see project ZO1-DK69073). This approach is based on the capture of AFLP markers using large genomic clones spanning a region of interest (1q21-q23), and analyzing such markers for frequency differences between diabetic and non-diabetic Pimas. This project was intended as a complementation of Z01-DK69073 to facilitate the identification of markers associated with the diabetes susceptibility locus on Chromosome 1q. As part of the Human Genome Project, however, a growing number (currently several hundreds) of well-positioned SNPs within the 1q region is now available in public databases. We have therefore decided to terminate the AFLP capture approach and utilize our resources to explore the markers already available in the public domain.